


he can't love you like I do

by XMRomalia



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, No Underage Sex, Val loves her, and extremely unhappy, but Mary is married, have a little child!Val
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Первая встреча после крайне долгой разлуки.





	he can't love you like I do

Мэри привыкла, что в её личную жизнь совали носы все, кому не лень. Для неё уже давно не новость, что темы «Джозеф подобной жены не заслужил», «вот бы она с очередным хахалем свалила и не вернулась» да «как он её терпит» — одни из основных в обсуждениях безликих соседей. В основном тех, кто ходил к Джозефу на службу, на исповеди; кто видел его не больше пары часов в неделю на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
  
Мэри хмыкала с этого, отпивала вино и усмехалась про себя. Привыкла, что люди любят судить о том, чего не знают. Привыкла, что все как на подбор считают Джозефа если не идеалом, то человеком, что жутко близок к нему — у него, мол, и голос медовый, и взгляд отдает оттенком королевской синевы. На него как ни глянешь, как ни взглянешь — душа будет радоваться, петь будто бы.  
  
Хороший сосед, прекрасный муж.  
  
Чего же Мэри такая плохая?  
  
На ум приходил только день, когда Джозеф предложил ей стать его женой. Когда еще не было слухов, милого домика в аппендиксе улиц и вороха ребятишек, как на подбор похожих на него во внешности, в поведении, во всем-всем-всем.  
  
Тогда было солнечно, пахло выпечкой с ближайшей кафешки, где Мэри так привычно для себя взяла свёрток с подготовленным специально для неё заказом — пухлый мужчина на кассе знал её привычки, её имя, даже спрашивал периодически, мол, как дела с учебой, не торопишься ли замуж. Звал не иначе, как «дочкой», улыбался ласково, периодически наливая латте «за счет заведения» — студенты поговаривали, что Мэри просто жутко похожа на его погибшую в аварии дочь. Сама девушка не ныряла в глубину чужой боли, чужих заморочек. Ему хотелось звать её дочкой? Пускай. Ему хотелось, чтобы Мэри была счастлива?..  
  
Хах.  
  
Будь у неё шанс, она бы вернулась назад в то время и последовала бы совету Хорхе, говорившего с жутким акцентом и вечно будто нараспев. Будь у неё шанс, Мэри велела бы молодой себе не оборачиваться на окрик юного, еще такого взбалмошного раздолбая Джозефа; приказала бы идти дальше, не соглашаться на поход в ресторан вечером. Поджать губы, может быть; пусть по университету пролетит слух, что она его отшила, пусть.  
  
Главное — не отвечать «да» на предложение, что на самом деле ловушка, тонкая леска, обвившая шею.  
  
Главное — не целовать лиса с человеческим лицом перед алтарем, где прозвучала в воздухе клятва быть вместе и в горести, и в радости.  
  
Будь у неё шанс, она бы поступила иначе.  
  
Но шанса не было, и теперь на её пальце — кольцо; теперь в документах вместо привычной фамилии у имени писалось «Кристиансен», и Мэри до сих пор не могла к этому привыкнуть. Столько лет ведь прошло, столько всего унесло течением времени…  
  
Но были вещи, что не менялись.  
  
Например то, что Джозеф все еще прекрасный актер, способный принять на себя любую роль. «Любящий отец и супруг»? Запросто. «Ловко справляющийся с барбекю сосед, имеющий очаровательную, никогда не исчезающую улыбку»? Легко. «Праведный святой отец, наставляющий любую душу на путь истинный»? Как двумя пальцами щелкнуть, как воздуха вдохнуть на чистом поле.  
  
И ведь что интересно, маски его всегда светлые, всегда добрые, пускай и менялись скоро, быстро, в зависимости от нужды. Так часто, что Мэри не удивилась бы, обнаружь Джозеф в один момент, что маска к лицу-то прилипла, не отдерешь, как ни старайся. Не узнаешь, что под ней на самом деле; какой Джозеф настоящий, без всех этих прикрас.  
  
Мэри, если честно, это уже давным-давно не интересовало. Она даже не пыталась восстановить образ того Кристиансена, который был в колледже; позабыла давно какие слова он использовал и как выглядел, когда вместе с ней заканчивал учебу. Смысл? Времена меняются, люди меняются — в хорошую или дурную сторону.  
  
В какую изменился Джозеф? Мэри, сжимая в кулаке снятое обручальное кольцо, не знала. Трудно ведь принять для самой себя мысль, что тебя, дурочку такую, всю жизнь обманывали, и мудаком он не стал, нет. Мудаком Джозеф был, и все те слухи о поцелуях и сексе за запертыми дверями кабинетов — хотя бы немного, но правда. Не все из них, конечно… но нет ведь дыма без огня.  
  
Хотя, может, он и был добрым, искренним. Когда-то.  
  
Кто уж скажет точно? Определенно не Мэри. Она смирилась со своей просратой жизнью; смирилась со всем и просто заказывала в любимом баре выпивку, с горькой усмешкой осознавая, что каким бы «Джо» ни был раньше, он всегда имел ключ к любой душе…  
  
Включая её собственную.  
  
Потому-то Мэри и привыкла спать по несколько раз в сутки, никогда не ложась дольше, чем на два-три часа. Джозеф ведь уставал на своей работе, уставал от игры в счастливого супруга, коим вместе с ней ему никогда не стать. Ему в погоне за обликом «счастливой многодетной семьи» не до детских проблем, колик, ночных пробуждений, и Мэри смирилась с этим, если честно. Её руки — ласковые, нежные, насколько бы плохой матерью Кристиансен ни была — колыхали Криса в предрассветной мгле не до того, как она уставала сама; не до мига, когда её все доставало. Не-ет, маменька будет рядом, будет неслышимой тенью рядом с кроваткой до того момента, пока тот не успокоится, не уснет, подкладывая кулак под щечку.  
  
Потому что она — плохая мать, ужасная мать… любящая своих детей.  
  
Не потому, а вопреки, ибо когда появились Кристина и Кристиан, Мэри захотела повеситься. Не от того, что не хотела этих малышей всем сердцем; не от того, что не любила их, нет. От отчаяния, одиночества и того, насколько тяжело быть самой обыкновенной матерью, вертящейся без устали между тремя детишками, одинаково сильно требующими ласки. Никакая любовь к детям от этой боли и усталости не спасет, Кристиансен знала…  
  
И когда появился Криш, Мэри уже ничего не хотела. Совсем.  
  
Выгорела изнутри, но на детей не поднимала ни руки, ни голоса; те невиновны, что ты ужасная мать, — шептало сознание, и она ему повиновалась. Вырастила своих ребятишек со всем возможным старанием почти что в одиночку, почти что наедине с собственными кошмарами и опасками в то время как все, что волновало Джозефа — вера и то, как видели их семью соседи. Не пошли ли слухи, что он плохой родитель? Что не любит свою милую супругу, очаровательных детишек?..  
  
Ему не до грязных пеленок, не до первых отравлений пищей, которую ребенку нельзя, совсем нельзя — но как не дать, если просит, слёзками заливается? Как не дать?..  
  
Мэри же? Выпивала. Заливала одиночество в большой семье, давным-давно потеряв саму себя. Не интересовалась новыми занятиями и почти забыла старые; больше не увлекалась плетением браслетов с ленточек, рисованием, игрой на гитаре. Вряд ли ныне вспомнит хотя бы одну схему, сочетание цветов, аккорд.  
  
Джозеф и её милые дети счастливы. Они семья.  
  
Мэри? Разбита.  
  
Заливала свои внутренности алкоголем, точно тот взаправду мог решить все проблемы. Флиртовала с «морячками» и «ковбоями», будто на самом деле могла запускать пальцы в чужие волосы, седлать бедра, целовать, любить на одну ночь жестко и без сомнений.  
  
Будто бы она — мразь, настоящая мразь, способная на измену.  
  
Алкоголь туманил рассудок. Подсевшая девушка с игривым взглядом предложила угостить «милую леди» выпивкой, и Мэри не отказала — жидкость текла рекой огня по венам, прогоняла щемящее одиночество, страх завтрашнего дня. Кристиансен любила выпить, но синяки не ложились под глаза, руки не дрожали так сильно, как должны — видимо, была в ней еще выдержка, была сила сказать себе «стой», даже когда совсем не хотелось останавливаться.  
  
Может, именно поэтому она все еще жива, все еще не в переулке со сломанной шеей и задранной юбкой.  
  
Как жаль.  
  
Незнакомка в кожаной куртке утянула Мэри в незамысловатый разговор, суть которого вечно от неё ускользала. Они успели обсудить и выпивку, и «пидорство на поле», коим собеседница со смехом описала футбол, и то, как следовало и не следовало бы смешивать сферические напитки в вакууме. Или… или это стоило отнести к алкоголю?..  
  
Как бы там ни было, диалог с девушкой не надоедал Мэри, не тяготил её. Совсем; красотка с длинными, отливающими бронзой в свете бара волосами не вытягивала из неё личную информацию, держалась общих тем и хорошего вина, подкупив внимание Кристиансен с излишком; говорила мягко и практически мурлыкала, а не трепалась, пока время не стало слишком поздним.  
  
— Тебе пора домой, — услышала она знакомый голос бармена, что вечно следил за ней незримой тенью — дабы не увели там, не подсыпали чего-то в бокал, и, фыркнув с грустной улыбкой, Мэри протянула ему ладонь как можно более (для упившейся по самое не балуй женщины) галантно, встретив внезапное сопротивление со стороны незнакомки:  
  
— Все в порядке, — та показала бармену какую-то книжечку в пёстрой обложке, в которой только после пары секунд угадывался то ли паспорт, то ли еще какой-то документ, — я доведу её до дома. Хорошо?  
  
Тот, как ни странно, согласился, мазнув взглядом по написанному в документе. Кивнул незнакомке, протирая со странным рвением свои и без того чистые бокалы, и если сказать, что Мэри это возмутило, — выйдет слишком, кхм, мягко. И без мата.  
  
Впрочем, только Кристиансен хотела проворчать, что раз такое дело, то сама пойдет…  
  
— Приятно было провести с вами вечер, сэр.  
  
… как незнакомка подхватила её под локоть и утащила на улицу. Направившись, как оказалось, в сторону своей жутковатой чёрной машины, нашедшей покой в стороне от бара, подле других похожих автомобилей. Выглядела она правда странно; большой багажник, тёмные окна — черта с два в такой ночи разглядишь, что внутри. Да и на улице нет никого, кто мог бы в случае чего помочь Кристиансен — а вдруг это ограбление? Или похищение с целью продажи на органы?..  
  
Впрочем, её успокоили, как ни странно, до неприличия удобные сидения. Свет при открытии дверцы был приглушенным, не режущим глаза; на козырьках висели странные значки и магнитики, на зеркале же в полумраке получилось разглядеть игрушку в форме пластикового утконоса.  
  
Смекнув, что продажа на органы не такая уже и большая плата за полулежание в удобном сидении, Мэри фыркнула тихо, хмуро глядя на собеседницу:  
  
— Это похищение?  
  
Она даже прекратила ворчать, лишь ёрзая в попытке устроиться поудобнее в сидении. Незнакомка ей подарила в ответ улыбку, ловко защелкнув на груди Мэри ремень безопасности и заправив той выбившиеся с обруча пряди волос за уши:  
  
— Можно сказать и так.  
  
До дома в незнакомом районе они ехали молча. В некоторой мере потому, что Мэри банально вырубилась от комфорта и тепла, внезапного уюта машины, где пахло хвоей, легким флёром женских духов и таким, черт подери, знакомым латте. Один в один запах юности, той кафешки мистера Хорхе. Вряд ли он жив сейчас, подумалось ей до странного отрешенно. И, может, это к лучшему — не знает он, бедняжка, во что превратилась его «дочка»…  
  
Страха же в женщине не было, как ни странно. Чего бояться ей теперь, смерти, что ли? Смерть будет как облегчение. Как долгожданный покой без нужды просыпаться каждое утро до рассвета, без нужды играть двадцать четыре на семь в «счастливую женушку не менее счастливого мужа».  
  
Огни ночного города пролетали мимо машинного окошка, но Кристиансен не запоминала пути сквозь подобие дрёмы. Просто помнила мягкую тишину, покой, что укрыл её впервые за последние годы странным махровым одеялом, успокаивая и даруя невозможную лёгкость.  
  
Похитительница, чьего имени она не знала, по приезду ловко отстегнула её, разбудила с концами, помогла встать, поддерживая под руку. Мэри едва шла, ощущая головокружение то ли от выпитого, то ли от резкого подъема с сидения; зажмурилась, когда приведшая её на неизвестную территорию девушка включила верхний свет.  
  
— Где мы? — неловко задала она вопрос заплетающимся языком. Незнакомка легко помогла ей разуться, натянув на уставшие ноги Мэри уютные тапочки с мордочками мопсов (благо, искусственными):  
  
— В «свободном-от-хуесосов» пространстве.  
  
— Хорошо, — Мэри кивнула в ответ, пускай и пошатнулась от того, — значит, моего мужа здесь определенно нет.  
  
Джозеф, Джозеф.  
  
Человек, которого она любила несмотря ни на что; любила слепо в те мгновения, когда он был добр с ней, касался пальцами ладоней, в глаза заглядывал. Люблю тебя, Мэри, люблю-люблю-люблю — шептали его блядские губы, и Мэри… Мэри была глупой. Мэри верила каждый раз, надеясь, что он одумается. Перестанет ходить налево, перестанет лгать и вновь сможет стать тем самым «Джо», в которого Кристиансен когда-то давно без оглядки влюбилась.  
  
Впрочем, был ли взаправду «Джо» таким добрым, ласковым? Или то очередная его маска?..  
  
Незнакомка отвлекла её от тяжких мыслей тем, что помогла пройти глубже в дом; усадила на твёрдый диванчик, запустила пальцы под свитер, дабы стянуть его со вспотевшего тела. Сегодня жарко, жутко жарко, но Мэри одета как всегда — крестик, свитер, юбка, колготки, туфли. Дань привычке? Страх перед новым?  
  
Она не знала. Поднимала руки, как маленькая; неловко улыбалась, когда незнакомка расправлялась со змейкой и стягивала вниз юбку вместе с колготками. Та… та пыталась её трахнуть? Подсунула бармену фальшивые документы на имя какой-нибудь племянницы Джозефа, а сейчас опрокинет её, жарко скользнет языком по своим — весьма привлекательным, кхм, — губам, полезет целоваться, ведя ладонями по бёдрам, ныряя под бельё?..  
  
Не похоже. В жестах девушки не было резкости, жадности, жажды. Была странная ласка, которую Мэри не понимала; была забота в том, как ей помогли стянуть лиф, с ловкостью заменив его свободной майкой, приятно чувствующейся на коже. Правда, белая лямка все равно скатилась по плечу, но было ли это неудобным или неловким? Отнюдь. Милым скорее, но мысли Кристиансен занимала не лямка, не приятное ощущение от касаний таких, казалось бы, неуютных рук с акриловыми ногтями к её волосам. Не это, но вопрос: почему незнакомка так добра к ней? Стягивала ей локоны свободной резинкой, дабы не было жарко шее; укладывала чёрную ленту и крестик на тумбочку — подле вещей, из которых она забрала лишь юбку, на которую Мэри так глупо пролила вино пару часов назад.  
  
Забота. Необъяснимая забота. Чем Мэри её заслужила?  
  
Лицо незнакомки было… странным. Определенно красивым, начиная от слегка пухлых губ, раскосых глаз цвета орешника и заканчивая в целом приятной взору загорелой кожей. Тёмная коса лежала на правом плече, что было прикрыто, как и левое, розовой тканью. Вся одежка — и куртка, оставленная в прихожей, и кофточка, и юбка — шла незнакомке, очень шла.  
  
Это все, на что хватило нетрезвых мыслей.  
  
Потом, правда, Мэри все же вернулась взглядом к лицу. Мазнула по линии губ, по крыльям носа…  
  
И разглядела в полутьме родинку на щеке, буквально в паре сантиметров от внутреннего уголка левого глаза. Родинку, что принесла её знакомой столько комплексов; родинку, которую Мэри своим великим даром убеждения перевела из «недостатков» в «особенности» буквально за пару недель.  
  
Родинку, которая меняла все.  
  
Её сердце пропустило удар.  
  
— … Вал?  
  
В этом имени было слишком много, но одновременно — ничего. Дочь её лучшего друга, дочь её верной подруги, которую она не узнала с полуметра. Как давно они виделись в последний раз? Три, четыре года назад?  
  
Мэри помнила её еще маленькой девчонкой, сжимавшей ладонь Мэрилин. Смотревшей, точно котёнок из-за материнской пазухи; недоверительно прижимавшей к груди мягкую игрушку в форме утконоса, точно тот мог защитить её от всего-всего-всего на свете своим мощным клювом, мягкими лапками и плоским хвостом, оббитым искусственной кожей.  
  
Утконоса, как позже оказалось, звали Эбби. И она (утконос был девочкой) очень любила, когда ей в кармашек на спинке клали карамельки — обязательно со вкусом барбариса. Другие Эбби на дух не переносила.  
  
И, о совпадение, малютка Вал — тоже.  
  
Мэри помнила её с самого раннего детства. То, как она росла, набираясь сил; как малышка-утконос оказалась на полке, а после и вовсе была позабыта. Как пришли первые, блин, лифчики; как детская угловатость вместе с акне сменилась женственной округлостью, пользованием косметики, а заместо пастельных футболок пришли яркие майки. Она помнила, как Мэрилин не могла нарадоваться на дочь, а после…  
  
А после Вал начала носить на груди маленький медальон, принадлежавший матери. Медальон, который Мэрилин Смолл никогда не снимала, будь она в душе, кровати или еще где-нибудь.  
  
Впрочем, после смерти люди сильно меняют собственные привычки.  
  
— Хей, — Мэри в те дни выглядела совсем иначе, нежели сейчас. Все тогда было другим, но факт оставался фактом — Кристиансен в один из дней, когда Вал гостила у них, достала бокал и налила в него вина, смотря на девчонку. Поникшую, всю в траурной одежде, неспособную смириться со смертью матушки. Роберта она рядом с дочкой не видела после той аварии; Мэрилин, как Мэри было известно, была маленьким мостиком между Вал и Робертом, после смерти же… после её гибели тот мостик разрушился. Насовсем, скорее всего.  
  
И вот они стояли на кухне Кристиансенов.  
  
Мэри, одинокая при находящимся совсем неподалеку супруге, и Вал, сирота при живом отце.  
  
— Мэри? — её тонкие брови взлетели вверх, стоило девчонке осознать, зачем та протянула ей бокал. Маленькая, еще такая невинная девочка, напоминающая потерявшегося котёнка, ищущего защиты, помощи, любви.  
  
— Тебе нужно, — выдохнула Кристиансен советом, и когда загорелые пальцы сжали стекло, она подбодряюще улыбнулась, налив и себе, — хорошее вино притупит боль.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Вал глядела на неё тогда с таким упованием, такой надеждой, будто бы… будто бы искала в ней если не тень Мэрилин, то хотя бы то, что могло бы её заменить. Дать плечо, дать опору, и Мэри улыбнулась кротко, заправив тёмную прядь девочке за ухо.  
  
— Так говорят. Со мной работает.  
  
Вал сжимала бокал крепко, хмурясь слегка, глядя в напиток. Медальон она прятала под одеждой со дня похорон; волосы вечно держала сплетёнными в какую-нибудь прическу, будто бы вечно слышала хохот Мэрилин в спину — «да тебе с заплетенными в разы лучше, милая!..»  
  
— Тебе больно? — Спросила она внезапно, поднимая карий взгляд на Мэри, и та ответила спокойно, даже не дрогнув особо:  
  
— Конечно. Погибла моя лучшая подруга, это…  
  
— Я не о маме.  
  
Устами детей глаголется истина, и Мэри застыла тогда, глядя на Вал ошалело. Та, впрочем, тему не развивала, быстро смекнув либо что «это не мое дело», либо «скажет, когда захочет говорить» — и вздохнула грустно, после отпивая вина, чуть жмурясь. Вкус его явно не пришелся Смолл по вкусу, и Мэри искренне улыбнулась с девичьего фырка, мотания головы, когда алкоголь, судя по всему, все-таки пошел в нужное горло:  
  
— Гадость-то какая!  
  
Смех сдержать не удалось, и Мэри отпила сама, хмыкая и пытаясь подавить дрожь в руках от вопроса, прозвучавшего до того:  
  
— Кому как, медвежонок, кому как.  
  
Воспоминания бередили душу. Заставляли вспомнить вкус карамелек с барбарисом на губах; взглянуть на переодевшуюся Смолл под совершенно другим углом. Вынуждали осознать собственную глупость и ничтожность, ведь когда-то она сама помогала девчонке переодеться, пускай и мешал круглый живот, полный не от булочек, но от двух близнецов. Когда-то она учила её всему, что знала сама, сейчас же…  
  
Сейчас она ничтожество. Позор той памяти, того образа, что мог храниться у Смолл в душе.  
  
— Я должна вернуться домой, — тихим бормотанием без каких-либо попыток встать, помешать чужим рукам. Бормотанием глухим и отчаянным, напополам с опусканием лица, которое, впрочем, вскоре чуть-чуть приподняли за острый подбородок.  
  
Вал, как оказалось, воспользовалась чужим бездействием; села на корточки напротив Мэри, безмолвно держа в руках пару влажных ватных дисков. Те прошлись по щекам Кристиансен, её губам и векам; Вал нажимала не сильнее, чем того требовало смывание. Даже, пожалуй, порой недостаточно сильно — потратить пришлось пять ватных дисков при обычных, как женщина помнила с личного опыта, трёх.  
  
— Вал. — Глухо, отчаянно. Почти просьбой отстраниться, уйти, оставить в покое, ибо каждое касание юной Смолл было ударом под рёбра, прямиком меж лёгкие, в сердце. Каждое касание, каждая ласка — как издевка, и Мэри чуть отвернулась от неё, глядя в сторону виновато. Так, точно Вал прямо сейчас могла рассмеяться с её ничтожности, её слабости, глупости… и того, что она тоже живая. Тоже человек из плоти и крови, что не может двадцать четыре на семь держать полуулыбку озорной девицы; не может всегда прятаться за щитом из образа «вредной, нелюбящей супруги».  
  
— Я должна…  
  
— Ты ничего не должна. — Внезапно услышала она твёрдый голос Вал. — Ни мне, ни ему.  
  
Мэри повернулась к ней, смотрела ошалело, не веря. Та уезжала, обещая писать, еще совсем девчонкой; восемнадцать ведь не возраст — дьяволы в мыслях, ветер в заднице. Сейчас перед ней сидела не та девчонка, что вечно нуждалась в носовом платке, но постоянно забывала его дома; перед ней сидела не Вал Смолл, впервые-поцеловавшая-парня и словившая шок от того, что не ощутила ничего.  
  
Мэри сидела напротив рослой женщины, красивой женщины. Воплотившей её мечты в какой-то мере, потому что сумела стать лучше, чем она сама, Мэрилин и Роберт вместе взятые.  
  
Мэри впервые за такое долгое время было стыдно, жгуче стыдно до румянца на щеках и неприкрытых майкой плечах.  
  
Вал же играла с ней в гляделки недолго. Вскоре поднялась, ушла в другую комнату — видимо, дабы смыть собственный макияж и выбросить диски, Мэри же за эти мгновения успела более-менее оглядеть дом. Уютный, ничего не скажешь; не очень большой, но обставленный со вкусом. Куча книг на полках, удобные подушки на диванчике, где она сидела; мягкий ковер, фотообои. И все в багрово-чёрных тонах, будто Смолл пыталась изгнать из своей жизни свет, любой свет.  
  
Рядом с диваном был маленький столик с фотографией, и Мэри не была бы собой, не прибери она это фото к рукам. Стыд-стыдом, но интересно ведь, как воспитанница жила все это время — может, она ступила на те же грабли? Может, она в разводе?..  
  
На прибранной к рукам фотографии была Вал, обнимающая очаровательную рыжую девушку с кучей-кучей значков на куртке за талию. Она носила очки в забавной квадратной оправе, чокер на шее, кожаные браслеты на запястьях… и они вдвоем выглядели счастливо. Улыбались искренне, по крайней мере.  
  
— Мы расстались, — послышался внезапно голос Вал, что вошла в комнату неслышно, точно мышка. Мэри выдохнула что-то о сочувствии, что-то в извиняющемся ключе, но Смолл лишь хмыкнула, забирая с её рук рамку, — не извиняйся, там ничего смертельного. Мы просто поняли, что лучше остаться друзьями. Друзья мы лучше, чем партнеры.  
  
Мэри глядела на Вал потерянным щенком, и та выдохнула мягко, шелестяще, ставя рамку обратно на столик и ведя ладонью по волосам.  
  
— И… если здесь кто-то и должен извиниться, то это я.  
  
Смолл подсела к Кристиансен, поникнув, и вздох её — тяжкий, много более чем все выдохи Вал, которые Мэри слышала до того:  
  
— Это долгая история.  
  
— Связанная с тем, почему ты не писала мне? — Робко предположила Мэри, почему-то чувствуя себя менее пьяной, чем до захода в дом. Сон помог или отдых?..  
  
— Да.  
  
Вал говорила. Много, и немало в рассказе было заминок, когда Смолл, видимо, подбирала слова. Или же выдумывала, как смягчить углы той или иной истории, или вспоминала, или что-либо в подобном ключе. Вал говорила, и с каждым словом Мэри чувствовала, как на самом деле несчастна и одинока девушка, внешне напоминающая богиню.  
  
— …Обычные проблемы ребятишек от восемнадцати до двадцати, я бы сказала. Влюбленность не в того человека, забрасывание учебы в дальнюю урну, проблемы с веществами различной степени тяжести…  
  
Мэри помнила настрой рассказа, но вряд ли смогла бы пересказать его слово в слово. То, насколько несчастен был взгляд её бывшей воспитанницы — да; то, как дрожали уголки её непривычно бледных губ? Да. Остальное ускользало, будто бы лишнее, неважное, потому что Вал Смолл — здесь, рядом. Она вылепила себя из гранита и базальта; она смотрела на мир глазами, что прекраснее любого янтаря.  
  
Возможно, — так глупо подумалось Мэри, — в какой-нибудь другой жизни она юную девчонку от себя не отстранила, не глянула сурово. Возможно, — ох уж эти пьяные мысли, — в какой-нибудь другой жизни они счастливы. Обе.  
  
В этой же вселенной Мэри протянула руку, ласково касаясь чужой правой щеки. Оглаживая её, видя, как Вал прикрыла глаза, ластилась, точно маленькая, несмышленая девчонка.  
  
Их тайна.  
  
Единственная тайна.  
  
— Мэри…  
  
Вал шептала это грустно, укладывая свою ладонь поверх чужой. Шептала надрывно, но Мэри не могла убрать руку — не сейчас, не в момент, когда после стольких лет наконец-то взаправду может помочь.  
  
— Ты проделала прекрасную работу, медвежонок, — выдохнула она, двигаясь вперед, бодаясь лбом в чужой висок, ладонью не давая отстраниться, — ты встала на ноги и сделала все, дабы мочь позаботиться о себе без чьей-либо помощи. Я уверена, что Мэрилин сейчас смотрит на тебя с другой стороны и гордится, гордится всем своим чёрным сердцем, любящим только тебя, Роберта и пациентов, оставляющих в благодарность хоть что-нибудь помимо злоебучего коньяка.  
  
Вал молчала, держа глаза закрытыми. Не отстранялась, и Мэри, как она сама любила говорить о себе в подобные моменты, «прорвало»:  
  
— Ты красивая, умная и сильная. Смогла вывести обыкновенное хобби в потрясающую работу, что бы там ни говорил, как его, мистер Джефферсон? Тот учитель, вечно поносивший твои фотографии и говорящий, что место женщины на кухне. Ты надрала ему зад, милая; ты утерла нос всем, включая его. Смешала с дерьмом тех сволочей, кто ржал над твоими детскими прыщиками — не смейся, это важно — и показала, кто тут босс. Кто тут большой босс в форме горячей булочки с сексапильностью, и к чёрту Мэрилин сейчас, на самом-то деле. Я сама горжусь тобой, Вал. Горжусь как никем другим.  
  
Смолл смеялась тихо сквозь проступившие слёзы где-то с середины речи Кристиансен, и ныне смотрела на неё. Смотрела тепло, и их лица были близко, ужасно близко. Взгляд в глаза робок, неловок, и Мэри подалась вперед, обнимая своего маленького медвежонка так крепко, как позволяли её старые мышцы и кости без особого ущерба для себя.  
  
— Боже, Мэри, — та смеялась глухо, не ожидая объятий, но Мэри не находила это смешным. Она обнимала, утыкалась в загорелую шею носом, будто бы желая всем телом и душой показать, насколько сильно она горда дочерью своей лучшей подруги.  
  
Вал же? Вела ладонью ей по спине, поправляя лямку майки, возвращая её на плечо.  
  
— Ты просто в задницу пьяна. Тебе нужно поспать, — загорелые ладони ласково надавили ей на плечи, и Мэри отстранилась. После — легла, глядя на нависавшую над ней девушку, одетую в одну лишь растянутую футболку малинового цвета да нижнее белье в изображениях маленьких спанч-бобов.  
  
Спанч-бобов. Господи. Как она раньше не заметила?  
  
Впрочем, ей можно было простить столь глупую, почти что старческую слепоту. В полумраке комнаты даже робкие лучи коридорного света не спасали, оставляя многое на нетрезвую фантазию, любившую поиграть с нервишками Мэри. Было ли это важно сейчас? Пожалуй, не шибко:  
  
— Нужно, — кивала она, заправляя уже до боли знакомым жестом выбившуюся прядь Смолл за ухо, — и тебе тоже.  
  
Объятия — не измена, думала она, когда Вал тихо фыркнула с улыбкой, улегшись рядом. Места мало, до жути мало, и потому Мэри вскоре оказалась на чужой груди, заключенная в теплые, воистину «медвежьи» объятия, отдающие неописуемым покоем, лаской и все тем же запахом духов, латте и хвои.  
  
Под рёбрами тепло, жарко почти от осознания событий, произошедших за последний час. Возвращение воспитанницы явно не ударило по её нервам — по крайней мере, не в дурном свете — и, прижимаясь поплотнее, Кристиансен тихо хмыкала, мягко погладив Вал по плечу самыми кончиками пальцев. Осознание, что люди будут трепаться, увидев её утром у чужого дома, пришло как-то лениво, глупо, и Мэри лишь улеглась поудобнее, почти что рявкнув про себя в ответ мыслям. Мол, пускай все, кто желает порицать, просто поживут моей жизнью. Хотя бы минутку, хотя бы секунду постоят над кроватками Кристины и Кристиана с осознанием, что муж опять «наставляет на праведный путь» какого-нибудь соседа с коротким языком, что не будет трепаться, лишь постанывать под ним ломко, выгибаясь дугой…  
  
Объятия — не измена, напомнила она себе.  
  
Комфорт и понимание — не измена.  
  
Не большая, чем секс с Робертом на яхте, пока она стояла над кроваткой болевшего Криса с температурой под сорок.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — услышала она глухое воркование Смолл, что гладила гостью меж лопаток, прижимая к себе несмело, мягко, точно самое ценное сокровище на свете.  
  
Мэри не могла не вспомнить то, как в давным-давно минувших днях девица, которой едва-едва шестнадцать лет набралось на веку, притянула её к себе за скулы. Целовала, оставляя острый вкус барбариса на губах, отстранялась после по желанию чужих рук, глядя олененком в свете фар.  
  
«Ты злишься?» — тихим, робким вопросом.  
  
И Мэри улыбалась уголками губ, понимая, что никогда не могла на неё злиться. Ни за пропажу на грёбаные четыре года без весточки, ни за поцелуй; Вал было достаточно начать тихо петь колыбельную на испанском, прислониться губами к макушке, как в Мэри вновь пробуждалось осознание — она, черт подери, жива. Не заслужила обращения с собой, как с вещью; не заслужила того, что Джозеф творил, — и с их семьей, и с ней самой.  
  
Поднимаясь на локтях и ловя удивленный взгляд Смолл, Мэри хмыкала, даже не представляя, какой бардак у неё на голове после того, как Вал перешла ласковыми поглаживаниями ей на затылок, почесывая его — знала ведь, что Мэри любит ласку, особенно там и за ушами.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдохнула она в темноту робко, глядя той в глаза цвета золота, мёда и… сыра. Глупая ассоциация пьяного мозга, заставившая улыбнуться одновременно с тем, как ладонь легла на чужую щеку — болезненно бледная из-за контраста. Рука, не щека.  
  
— Спасибо за то, что вернулась.  
  
Пожалуй, Джозеф может затолкать идею «женской верности» себе в глотку.  
  
Потому что в этот раз она не отстранилась.


End file.
